1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a lower body exercise device that is configurable between a collapsed configuration for easy transport and stowage and an extended yet compact configuration for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
More than 300 million people travel on long-distance flights (more than four hours) each year. Blood clots, also called deep vein thrombosis, can be a serious risk for long-distance travelers. Indeed, deep vein thrombosis kills someone every five minutes and responsible for more deaths than AIDS, breast cancer, prostate cancer and traffic accidents combined. During travel, blood clots can form in the deep (not visible) veins of the legs of a passenger. The longer the period of immobility, the greater the risk of developing a blood clot. Doctors thus recommend that passengers move their legs when on long trips improve the flow of blood. However, it is not always possible to move around during a flight due to turbulence and blockage of the aisles by passengers and crew, such as when carts are used for beverage and food service. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an exercise device that is compact enough for transportation and use on an airplane so that passengers can avoid deep vein thrombosis.